logosfandomcom-20200222-history
CBS/Other
Logos 1951–present Cbs50s.svg|1951 version CBS 1959.svg|1959 version 1962–2007 CBS (Classic).svg|Main version CBS (Alternative) (Classic).svg|Alternative version CBS_Stacked.svg|Stacked variation CBS (Blue).svg CBS 1965.svg CBS (Gold).svg CBS Television.svg|"CBS Television" variation CBS Entertainment.svg|"CBS Entertainment" variation 1992–2007 2007–2010 2010–2011 2011–2015 CBS white logo 2011.svg|White version CBS blue logo 2011.svg|Blue version 2015–present CBS 2015 Blue.svg|Blue version 201?-201? 201?-201? 2018–present Wordmarks CBS (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark (1951-2007) CBS1992wordmark.svg|Wordmark (1992-2007) CBSWordmark2007.svg|Wordmark (2007-2010) CBS2010wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2010-2011) CBS2011wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2011-2015) CBS2015wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2015-present) CBS 2010's (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark (201?-201?) CBS 2010's II (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark (201?-201?) CBS 2018 (Wordmark).svg|Wordmark (2018-present) Eyemarks CBS (Alt).svg|Alternative version CBS (Alt) V2.svg|Alternative small version CBS Outlined.svg|Outlined version CBSGray.svg|Gray version CBSGrayII.svg|Gray version #2 CBSBlue.svg|Blue version CBSBlueII.svg|Blue version #2 CBSBlueIII.svg|Blue version #3 CBSBlueIV.svg|Blue version #4 CBSBlueV.svg|Blue version #5 CBSBlueVI.svg|Blue version #6 CBSBlueVII.svg|Blue version #7 CBSBlueVIII.svg|Blue version #8 CBSBlueIX.svg|Blue version #9 CBSBlueX.svg|Blue version #10 CBSBlueXI.svg|Blue version #11 CBSBrown.svg|Brown version CBSBrownII.svg|Brown version #2 CBSGold.svg|Gold version CBSGoldII.svg|Gold version #2 CBSGoldIII.svg|Gold version #3 CBSGreen.svg|Green version CBSGreenII.svg|Green version #2 CBSGreenIII.svg|Green version #3 CBSOrange.svg|Orange version CBSOrangeII.svg|Orange version #2 CBSPink.svg|Pink version CBSPinkII.svg|Pink version #2 CBSPinkIII.svg|Pink version #3 CBSPurple.svg|Purple version CBSPurpleII.svg|Purple version #2 CBSPurpleIII.svg|Purple version #3 CBSPurpleIV.svg|Purple version #4 CBSRed.svg|Red version CBSRedII.svg|Red version #2 CBSRedIII.svg|Red version #3 CBSRedIV.svg|Red version #4 CBSRedV.svg|Red version #5 CBSTan.svg|Tan version CBSYellow.svg|Yellow version CBSYellowII.svg|Yellow version #2 CBSRedYellowIII.svg|Yellow version #3 On-screen logos and idents 1947–1951 Cbs49.jpg Snapshot 5 (5-26-2017 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 6 (5-26-2017 8-44 PM).png Snapshot 7 (5-26-2017 8-46 PM).png Snapshot 2 (5-26-2017 8-37 PM).png Snapshot 3 (5-26-2017 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 4 (5-26-2017 8-41 PM).png 1951–1959 cbs1951.jpg|Network ID XnOmmmzFMktmNOn1qTPGkw9917.jpg 413a4d4ed8562bb296ee87cf2567b6ca.png 17810c53ff245495aa8055afd75a1317.png Cbs1951d.jpg cffca3b8c3626f33cc86c1d48cfffecf.png 1954–1959 cbs1958.jpg|Color Network ID 1959–1965 6f3e368c68fc3c2b54697f948217deec.png|Network ID 1959–1961 cbs1959.jpg|Color Network ID 1965–1970 cbs1960s.jpg|Network ID cbs_1970slogo.jpg|Promo ID from 1965 Cbs1969.jpg 1965–1971 CBS 'In Color' (1965).png 1970–1971 cbs1970.jpg|Network ID 1971–1972 cbs1971.jpg|Network ID vlcsnap-2019-03-29-20h00m13s050.png|Network ID 1972–1973 CBS 1972.jpg|Network Telop ID cbs1972_a.jpg|Network ID CBS1972promos.png|Promo ID from 1972 1973–1974 cbs1973.jpg|Network ID CBS (1973).png cbs 1973.png|Promo ID from 1973 CBS 'Eye' Logo.jpg 1974–1975 CBS ID 1974.png|Network ID CBS1974e.png|Network ID 1975–1976 cbs1975_a.JPG|Network ID cbs-1976-ident1.jpg|Network ID Cbs1975red.png|Network ID 1976–1977 Cbs1976.jpg|Network ID CBS1976green.png|Network ID 1977–1980 Cbs1977b.jpg|Network ID CBS 1977 Green.jpg|Network ID F7f19ddb21e0e703fa781424dd00b476.png|Network ID Cbs1978redorange.png|Network ID 1978–1979 cbs1978b.jpg|Network ID from 1978 Cbs1978.jpg|Network ID from 1978 cbs1978_b.jpg|Network ID Telop from 1978 Cbs1978a.jpg|Promo ID from 1978 1979–1980 Cbs1979.jpg|Promo ID 1980–1983 cbs1980.jpg|Network ID from 1980-1981 QuickTime Plogog - Copyef.jpg|Network ID from 1980 cbs-1981-ident1.jpg|Network ID from 1981-1983 CBS Eye (Cue Heavenly Chorus).png|Circa 1981 Marketing Bumper 1983–1984 cbs1983.jpg|Network ID QuickTime_Plogogrrggrrg.jpg|Early 1983 1984–1985 cbs1984.jpg|Network ID 1985–1986 cbs1985.jpg|Network ID 1986–1987 cbs1986.jpg|Network ID 1987–1988 cbs1987.jpg|Network ID 1988–1989 cbs1988.jpg|Network ID CBS1988.jpg|Network ID KCBS-TV's CBS 2 News At 11's Beauty Experiment Video Promo For Tuesday Night, January 15, 2013.jpg|Network ID 1936575 104169272926982 5860507 n.jpg|Affiliate ID 1989–1990 cbs1989.jpg|Network ID Cbs1990.jpg|Network ID 1990–1992 cbs1991.jpg|Network ID McDonald's CBS.png|Network Legal ID 1992–1995 Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 6-01 AM).png|Network ID Vlcsnap-2019-01-06-22h06m01s480.png|Network ID Telop CBS1995 x.jpg|ID used when WJZ-TV switched to CBS in 1995 Cbs1993.jpg|Promo ID from 1993 1994–1995 Cbs1994.jpg|Promo ID 1995–1996 cbs1995.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_c.jpg|Network ID cbs1995_a.jpg|Network ID 1996–1998 Screenshot_2016-04-20-10-34-19_kindlephoto-85368685.jpg cbs1996.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Fh9rQ0i0GVg775aBBIKsjQ11282.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #2 M8fyWRZyWyj2P5hjCg7eAA12576.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #3 GW242H181B.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #4 GW242H181.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #5 GW244H182.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1996-1997) #6 cbs1997.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) Comedy Central On MTV.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1997-1998) #2 1998–1999 Tl5_55bJ3qi_X1rPG8J8bg12295.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) cbs1998.jpg|''Welcome Home'' (1998-1999) 1999–2000 ksk3koBUeI4hPhLqQPEJOw11692.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs1999.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999-2000) cbs we can move mountains.png|''We Can Move Mountains (1999)'' 2000–2001 cbs2000_a.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) cbs 2000 2.png|''It's All Here'' (2000-2001) 2001–2002 Cbs2001b.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) cbs2001.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2001-2002) #2 2002–2003 Cbs2002.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2002-2003) 2003–2004 cbs2003.jpg|''It's All Here'' (2003-2004) 2004–2005 cbs2004.JPG|''It's All Here'' (2004-2005) 2005–2006 cbs2005.JPG|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005) Cbs2006.jpg|''Everybody's Watching'' (2005-2006) #2 2006–2007 IBC 13 First.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2006-2007) 2007–2008 cbs2007a.jpg|''We Are CBS'' (2007-2008) hYlM8Q1OJClx1nOVOazUsw29466.jpg 2008–2009 cbs2008.JPG|''We Are CBS'' (2008-2009) 2009–2010 Cbs2009.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2009-2010) 2010–2011 CBS2010.JPG|''Only CBS'' (2010-2011) 2011–2013 Cbs2011.jpg|''Only CBS'' (2011-2013) onlycbs2012d.png 2013–present CBS2010s 3.png Cbs2010s 3 e.png CBS_ID_2018.png Slogans cbs1970_a.JPG|''We've Got it All Together'' (1970) Cbs1973_a.jpg|''The Best Is Right Here'' (1973) cbs1974_a.jpg|''See the Best... CBS'' (1974) Catch the Brightest Stars (CBS, 1975).png|''Catch the Brightest Stars'' (1975) Cbs1976 a.jpg|''The Hot Ones'' (1976) Cbs1977_a.jpg|''There's Something in the Air'' (1977) Cbs1978_a.jpg|''Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On'' (1978) cbs1979_a.jpg|''Looking Good'' (1979) designed by Jane Simpson at Triplane Film & Graphics; special photographic processes by Tony Valdez at Lumeni Productions cbs1980_a.jpg|''Looking Good Together'' (1980) cbs1981_a.jpg|''Reach for the Stars'' (1981) cbs1982.jpg|''Great Moments'' (1982) Cbs1983 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1983) cbs1984 a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1984) cbs1985_a.jpg|''We've Got the Touch'' (1985) cbs1986_a.jpg|''Share the Spirit of CBS'' (1986) cbs1987_a.jpg|''CBS Spirit'' (1987) Cbs1988a.jpg|''Television You Can Feel'' (1988) cbs1989_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1989) cbs1990_a.jpg|''Get Ready'' (1990) cbs1991_a.jpg|''The Look is CBS'' (1991) CBS1992this is CBS.png|''This is CBS'' (1992) Cbs1993_a.jpg|''It's All Right Here'' (1993) your_on.jpg|''You're On CBS'' (1995) DZQX-AM 651 kHz.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) cbs1999_b.jpg|''The Address is CBS'' (1999) #2 cbs2000_b.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) cbs its all here 2.png|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) cbs its all here.png|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2000) CityTrust Banking Corporation 1982.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2002 a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2002) Cbs2003a.jpg|''CBS: It's All Here'' (2003) We Are CBS.JPG|''We Are CBS: America's Most Watched Network'' (2006) Cbs2008 a.JPG|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2008) Cbs2009a.jpg|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2009) CBSWeare IDs e.png|''America's Most Watched Network'' (2013) Promos/Preemption 1976-1977 CBS The Jeffersons 1976.png CBS Maude 1976.png CBS The Waltons 1976.png 1977-1978 CBS M✻A✻S✻H 1977.PNG CBS Barnaby Jones 1977.png CBS Kojak 1977.png 1978-1979 CBS promo, circa. 1978.jpg|Circa. late 1978 CBS Alice 1978.png CBS Hawaii Five-O 1978.png CBS WKRP in Cincinnati 1978.png CBS Lou Grant 1978.png CBS The CBS Tuesday Night Movies 1978.png CBS The CBS Late Night Movies 1978.png 1979-1980 CBS The CBS Wedensday Night Movies 1979.png CBS California Fever 1979.png 1980-1981 CBS Enos 1980.png 1981–1982 CBS Simon and Simon 1981.png 1982–1983 CBS Magnum P.I 1982.png CBS Simon and Simon 1982.png CBS Knots Landing 1982.png CBS The CBS Tuesday Night Movie 1982.png 1983–1984 CBS Newhart 1983.png CBS The Jeffersons 1983.png CBS Alice 1983.png CBS The Four Seasons 1983.png CBS The Dukes Of Hazzard 1983.png CBS Simon & Simon 1983.png CBS The CBS Saturday Night Movie 1983.png 1984–1985 CBS Dallas 1984.png CBS Falcon Crest 1984.png CBS Newhart 1984.png CBS Kate & Allie 1984.png CBS The Dukes Of Hazzards 1984.png 1985–1986 CBS Scarecrow and Mrs King 1985.png CBS Simon and Simon 1985.png CBS Simon and Simon 1985 2.png CBS Newhart 1985.png CBS Kate and Allie 1985.png CBS The CBS Tuesday Night Movies 1985.png CBS The CBS Late Night Movie 1985.png CBS Charlie & Company 1985.png CBS Foley Square 1985.png 1986-1987 CBS Dallas 1986.png CBS Kate & Allie 1986.png CBS Murder, She Wrote 1986.png On screen icons 1997.JPG|Watermark version (1993-2007) CBS Onscreen.jpg|Watermark version (2007-present) Category:CBS Category:CBS Corporation Category:National Amusements Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Viacom Category:ViacomCBS